Avatar: Tales From Algebra Class, A Drabble Series
by Waterbender-Katara
Summary: Drabbles found in my Algebra notebook from the past year and a few others not from Algebra class. Mostly Zutara shorts, with some others. Now with stories from Geometry and Algebra 2!
1. I Miss You

I've finally decided to start a drabble series. After 180 days of boring Algebra class, where my notebook has way more Avatar stuff in it than equations and notes, I've decided that I'm going to put all those drabbles here, along with some other things I've written. So here's my first piece, it's a song fic, it'll all be explained at the bottom. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: No, I do not own Avatar. Those evil people at Nick do, and hopefully they'll throw us fans a bone, maybe one that'll tell us the date for Season 3!

* * *

_Sha__ la __la__la__la__sha__ la __la__la__la__  
You __used to call me your angel__  
Said I__ was sent __straight__ down from Heaven__  
And you'd hold me close in your arms__  
I thought of the way you felt so strong  
__I never wanted you to leave__  
I wanted you to stay here __holdin__'__ me_

Katara could remember vividly, when she was younger, the things her mother used to tell her. "You're my little Angel" her mother had often said. She'd often hold her close at night, near the fire. She'd try to explain to Katara that Fire wasn't all that bad, that people needed it. She had tried to tell Sokka the same thing. While Sokka didn't believe his mother's words, Katara did. Until the day her mother left her and she could never be in her arms again.

_I miss you  
__I miss your smile__  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
And even though it's di__fferent now  
__Your still here some__how__  
My heart won__'__t let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you__  
Sha__ la __la__la__la__la_

"See this necklace?" She said sadly to Haru, "My mother gave it to me."

"It's beautiful." He replied sadly, missing his own father.

"I lost my mother in a Fire Nation raid. This necklace is all I have left of her. "

"Its not enough is it?"

"No." She said, an image of her mother holding her, telling her how she acquired the necklace and how she would give it to her when the time was right.

_I miss you__  
You used to call me you dreamer  
__And now I'm __livin__'__ out my dream  
__Oh how I wish you could see__  
Everything that__'__s __happenin__'__ for me__  
I'm __thinkin__'__ back from the past__  
It's true the time is __flyin__ far__ to__o__ fast_

As soon as Katara realized her ability to waterbend, she dreamed of mastering the art. Her mother and Gran-Gran often told her tales about the fearless Waterbenders, who stood till the last man was standing. Now here she was, a Master Waterbender, possibly one of the only female Masters, besides any female Avatars. She greatly wished she could see her mother and show her all she had learned. She thought of how close it was that she was back at home, at her little tribe, still struggling with making a huge wave. Now about half a year later, here she was, up in the saddle of a flying bison, able to make a huge wave with a single wave of her hand.

_I miss you__  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
And even though it's dif__ferent now  
__You're__ still here some__how__  
My heart won__'__t let you go__  
And I need you to know__  
I miss you__  
Sha__ la __la__la__la__la__  
I miss you_

"You have no idea what this war has put me through! Me personally!" She shot at Zuko, angrily. She turned and crouched down on the dirt floor of the cave, and said "The Fire Nation took my mother away from me" She touched her necklace as tears ran down her cheeks. She buried her head in her knees, when she heard Zuko say "I'm sorry. That's something we have in common." Katara stopped crying and turned to look at Zuko.

_I know you're in a bet__ter place yeah__  
And I__ wish that I__ could see your face__  
Oh I know that where you need to be  
__Even though it's not here with me  
__I miss you__I miss your smile  
__And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
And even though it's dif__ferent now__  
You're__ still here some__how__  
My heart won__'__t let you go  
__And I need you to know  
__I miss you__  
Sha__ la __la__la__la__la_

It was when they had been in the Fire Nation for about a week when she remembered. She had been getting some soup for Aang, when she realized it was the day before the Summer Solstice. _My mother's birthday_. She thought sadly. She rushed to give Aang his soup and then told Sokka, Toph, and the recent addition, Iroh, that she'd be back, she was just going to the river. She hurried through the jungles of Fire Nation to a nearby river. She was relieved when she got to it. As soon as she got to the sandy shore of it, she fell to her knees, struggling to keep her tears under control. She took several deep breaths and got back up. She took a stance and drew a good amount of water from the river. She stood there, creating a small tombstone-like creation. When it was finally perfect, she froze it. She took her creation into her hands and went and leaned it against a tree. She kneeled in front of it and slowly carved into it, "Happy Birthday, Mom" She leaned against the same tree, and tried to picture her mother's face. She could picture her mother almost perfectly, with just some minor details missing. She hugged her knees, smiling, as a single tear ran down her cheek.

_I miss you__  
I miss your smile__  
And I still shed a tear every once in a while__  
And even though it's dif__ferent now__  
Y__ou're__ still here some__how  
__My heart won__'__t let you go__  
And I need you to know__  
I miss you  
__Sha__ la __la__la__la__la_

Almost a year after the last Summer Solstice in the "Great War", Katara stood proudly, and sadly, on the bridge of a Fire Nation ship. Here she was, a Master Waterbender, a War Hero, and an Ambassador to the Fire Nation. She only wished her mother could see her_She would be proud of __what I have done for the world, _Katara thought. Though she couldn't help but think that on her mother's birthday, here she was standing on a Fire Nation ship, heading for her Tribe, very like that day that had happened years ago. The only difference was that instead of going to kill, they were going for peace. The new Firelord, Zuko, had wanted to visit the Chief and see if there was anything he could do with the Rebuilding. She suddenly felt very cold. She knew they were nearing the South Pole, but even with her parka on, she felt the cold. She shivered and then she swore she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head whipped around to see if someone was there. No one, just her on the bridge. Then she heard her mother's voice in her head, saying, "I'm extremely proud, Katara. You changed the world for the good." She smiled as she attempted to keep her tears back, but with a sudden whoosh of cold air, she cried softly, but happily.

* * *

So there you go. A Katara centered drabble with her mother. The lyrics are from "I Miss You" by Miley Cyrus. I know, a children's show, but I really liked the song when I heard it coming out of my sister's CD Player (she had gotten the new Hannah Montana CD), so I stole the CD, imported it into iTunes, and now I keep listening to the songs. This song really got me thinking about how in Season 3 I really hope we hear more about Katara and Sokka's Mom, so I thought of this. I hope you guys liked it! And remember, comments are awesome! 


	2. Two Loves

Here's two more drabbles I wrote in Algebra. And so everyone knows, yes I was this bored. Most of this was written between the points where my teacher turned around to call on someone, when I was listening to the boys' conversation behind me, or when one of my friends dropped his calculator in a very annoying way, so if some parts are choppy, blame the calculator.

* * *

She had always felt nervous around him. Seeing his pale skin, black hair, and gold eyes made her sick to her stomach. She had often heard from other girls that this meant she was in love. She had always denied it. She couldn't be in love with a firebender! Let alone the one destined to become the Firelord! She sighed. Finally she admitted it.

* * *

She gazed over the wall to watch him. She smiled to herself. He looked funny when he was practicing the Octopus form. Suddenly, an arm from the octopus pulled her from her hiding spot. He gave her a questioning look and she shrugged. A cold wind blew around them and she pulled her hood up over her head. She waved good bye and started to walk away. During her walk, she realized that she loved him.

* * *

Those two were written with two distinct couples in mind. Though when my friend read them, she thought of two more it worked for. So I'd like to hear your opinions. Please Review! 


	3. Greek Love

_Philia means friendship and brotherly love..._

As she handed him is bowl of soup, he looked down and she could see a small smile of gratefulness. Even though she still had some hostility against him, it was not her nature to not be kind to people, so she smiled back. "You're welcome, Zuko…"

Katara grinned at these memories. She felt no hostility against Zuko now. He was one of the family now. She glanced over at Zuko trying to understand another one of Aang's firebending games. "Hey Zuko!" she called. He turned and got splashed with a wave of water. "Hey!" He yelled back playfully, "You'll pay for that!"

"Oh yea? Gonna try to hurt me? Am I gonna need Aang's help to defeat you?" she yelled back. He grinned before shooting fire at her.

_Eros means romantic love…_

She pulled him for another passionate kiss before resting her head against his chest. He stroked her hair lovingly while she wrapped her tired arms around him. "I love you.." He said to the top of her head. He raised her chin with her hand, "I really really love you." He placed a love filled kiss on her lips.

_Agape means unconditional love…_

She stood behind of the Firelord who kneeled at the foot of the pond. "Zuko you have to understand.." she said pleadingly, "I'm going to love you no matter what you do. No matter what choices you make for your country, I'll be there. That's why I chose to be your wife. I'm going to be there. I'm already prepared to tell you those vows in a few weeks. 'For better or for worse…' Even if you act like a total idiot one day and a complete romantic the next, I'll still love you! Even if you cheated on me, I'd still love you!" She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his chin and made him look at her. "Never forget that." she said, her eyes gleaming.

* * *

So sorry for the people that read this. My laptop crashed late July and I had to use my old computer that doesn't have Word so I was forced to write in my old Algebra notebook. I'm also now in High school so now I've got alot of work to do. This though was thought of in religion class when we were going over greek words for love and I wrote most of it in Geomentry. I should have a few more drabbles up by this weekend if I get around to typing them. 


	4. The Closet

This was inspired by my New Years' Eve adventure in a friend's Man Cave.

* * *

Katara banged on the door of the supply room. "Let us out of here!" She screamed at Toph and Aang. She heard Toph laugh and then Aang speak in a serious tone.

"Not until you forgive Zuko."

She banged her fists against the door harder. She heard their footsteps walk away as she slid down the door. She sighed and glared across the room. There sat Zuko.

"Is forgiving me that hard?" He asked, with his head down.

"Yes." Katara said icily, still glaring at him.

"Really? Even after Sokka and Aang forgave me for chasing you guys and Toph for burning her? You can't do something your friends did so easily?"

"No, Zuko I can't. Not after everything you put me through! If it was just the Pirates, and the fight at the North Pole, then yes, maybe. But feeding me some story, making me think you were really human and then turning on us, that will take a long time to forgive."

Minutes passed by.

"That story, the one with my mother. That was all true. The Fire Nation really did take my mother away. I never lied to you, Katara."

More minutes past. Katara heard Toph walk by. She sighed loudly and she heard Toph laugh before walking away.

"They're serious about keeping us in here until you forgive me, aren't they?"

An hour past. Katara sat, making icicles out of the water she had in her pouch. Zuko sat watching the water in her hands, hoping Katara wasn't going to harm him with an icicle.

"Are you just going to keep going on like this? Threatening me, being angry? Never once trying to here my side of the story?"

"Fine then. Seeing as we aren't getting out of here any time soon, what is your side of the story?"

"I was chasing after Aang to earn my honor back. My father gave me this scar and banished me for speaking out, ordering me to only return home, when I had the Avatar captured."

Katara glanced up surprised, and then back down, hoping Zuko didn't see.

"The time in Ba Sing Se, the story was true. My mother fled the Fire Nation to protect me. She killed my grandfather in order to protect me. After I told you that story, my sister, I let her convince me I was doing the right thing. I thought that by helping her, Father would love me again. I realized that after I had hurt you, that I was wrong. My father would never love me again; he probably never did love me. During the eclipse, I told him I was leaving. I told him I was a traitor and was joining the Avatar."

Zuko waited for a response from her. She just sat there, staring into the water she held in her hands.

"How...how do I know that's true?"

"Trust me, Katara, that whole thing was true!" Toph yelled from the outside world.

Katara jumped up and starting banging on the door.

"TOPH! LET US OUT!"

Toph's laughter was heard in the distance and Katara slouched down to the floor, muttering about a stupid Earthbender.

Zuko stood up.

"That's it! I've tried making peace with you! Everyone else has accepted me! I told you my story and you don't even reply! If you aren't going to accept me, then I'll just stop trying!"

Tears slowly made it down Katara's cheeks.

"You don't get it! Aang died! He died, Zuko! Because of your mistake, Aang has a huge hole in his back. If I had wasted my Spirit Water on you, he still would be dead!"

Zuko fell to the floor on his knees.

"I'm so sorry Katara. I really truly am."

More silence past.

Zuko leapt up, hope renewed in him.

"I know how we can get out of here!"

Katara looked up surprised.

"Oh do you now?"

"Toph keeps walking by to see what we're up to, right?"

"Yes…"

"When you hear her coming, stand up, ok?"

"Fine." Katara leaned back against the wall, and listened for Toph to come. Zuko leaned against the same wall as Katara.

A half an hour later, Toph started to come down the hall way, and Katara stood up. Zuko grabbed Katara by the shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss. He saw the alarm in Katara's eyes, and glanced towards the door. Outside he heard, "HOLY HOG MONKEYS!" and Toph run towards the door. As soon as Toph opened the door, Zuko pulled away from Katara, grabbed her hand, and pulled her out the door, and down the hall way. They ran down a few more hallways and bent down to catch their breaths.

"How dare you!" Katara said stomping over to him, once she caught her breath.

"Hey! It got us out of there, did it not?"

"You're right, but still! Now Toph's going to have all these thoughts about us together!"

"But at least we're not locked in a room!"

Katara huffed angrily before stomping away from him, muttering about stupid princes and how well they kissed.


	5. Grown Up Christmas List

Title: Grown-Up Christmas List

Author: Waterbender-Katara

Rating: PG

Author's Notes: Written as a Christmas 2007 present for a good friend. Based off of _Grown Up Christmas List_ by Kelly Clarkson, which are the lyrics in italics.

* * *

_I sat upon your knee_

_I wrote to you_

_With childhood fantasies_

Katara followed her tribe's traditions faithfully. One of her favorites came a few days after the Winter Solstice. You would write a letter to a loved one in the Spirit World with your hopes and dreams. You would then burn the letter, the smoke bringing the letter to the loved one. Katara always wrote to her mother. She wished for the usual kid would ask for, toys.

_Well, I'm all grown up now_

_And still need help somehow_

_I'm not a child_

_But my heart still can dream_

When they got to the North Pole, the first thing Katara made sure was to write the letter. She felt horrible not being able doing it during the Winter Solstice, but being in a somewhat familiar surrounding, she felt more comfortable doing so. That night, when she was sure Aang and Sokka were asleep, she tossed her letter into the fire.

_So here's my lifelong wish_

_My grown up christmas list_

_Not for myself_

_But for a world in need_

She had written about all the people she had met so far. For Gyasto, that his soul rest in peace. For Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors, may their island be safe. For Bumi, that he stay a mad genius. For Haru and his Father, that they took back their town safely. For Shyu, that his punishment for helping them wasn't that bad. For the Waterbender that the Scroll was stolen from, may they know it was it was now in safe hands. For Jet, that he and his Freedom Fighters do the right things. For those two tribes, may they have made it to the Earth Kingdom Capital fine. For the Fisherman and his wife, that they never get caught in another storm. For those frogs, may they never have to be frozen again (and that woman, may she gain some sanity). For Meng, that she finds love eventually. For Bato, that he made it to the other soldiers okay. For Jeong Jeong, may he have found safety. And for Teo and the other refugees, that the Fire Nation never attack them again.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up christmas list_

She wished for this war to end. For her and Sokka to see their father again. That Sokka's broken heart heals after Yue. That all the soldiers fighting would go home to families happy to see them. She wished for an eternity of peace.

_As children we believed_

_The grandest sight to see_

_Was something lovely_

_Wrapped beneath our tree_

She remembered how before the first attack she could remember on her tribe, her and Sokka would get so excited for the day after the Winter Solstice. They would be anxious for the presents that would be left beside the fire for them. She remembered their last family celebrated one. Katara had gotten her mother's necklace and Sokka had gotten his boomerang.

_Well heaven only knows_

_That packages and bows_

_Can never heal_

_A hurting human soul_

Katara now knew that these items would never replace the hole in her heart left when her mother was killed. The necklace could never make that hole fill up and comfort her. She knew that Sokka felt the same way with his boomerang when their dad left.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end_

_This is my grown up christmas list_

After that one night in the Northern Water Tribe, it became a monthly thing for Katara to write to her mother in that way. She felt really connected with her mother when she wrote a letter telling her about all the things that were happening to their group. In her last letter, she had written to her mother about Toph. How a girl had been smothered and hidden from existence by her parents. How she secretly went out and fought just to get a sense of freedom. How her first friend ever was Aang.

_What is this illusion called the innocence of youth_

_Maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth_

_(there'd be)_

Somehow, they never pictured the final battle like this. The soldiers falling to the left and right of them. The blood splattered on the ground. It was their lack of battle experience that made them fight even harder though. They wanted to prove everyone that children could stop this war. That children could join up with people from every nation and end this long one hundred year war.

_No more lives torn apart_

_That wars would never start_

_And time would heal all hearts_

_And everyone would have a friend_

_And right would always win_

_And love would never end, oh_

_This is my grown up christmas list_

_This is my only life long wish_

_This is my grown up christmas list_

Katara stood proudly beside Iroh and Zuko. Next to Iroh, stood Aang, next to Aang was Sokka, and next to Sokka was Toph. The battle was finally over. After two long days, Iroh had taken his rightful place as the Firelord, with Zuko as his Prince. That night, she smiled up at the sky. She quickly wrote a letter to her mother saying thank you for helping her with her wishes and reading her letters, and tossed it into the fire.


	6. You Want to Kiss Me Don't You?

Wow it definitely has been a while since I posted something here. Summer vacation is coming up soon, so I'll have much more time to write. I've also been working on a big Zutara writing project with one of my friends, so I'll most likely be uploading those stories to here. If you want to check out that project, look up emerald_pheonix on livejournal. So onto the story!

* * *

"You want to kiss me, don't you?"

Katara stopped dead in the hallway and whipped around. Her gaze fell on a cocky grinning firebender, leaning in the doorway.

"What in Tui and La makes you say that?" Katara said, obviously surprised at the question.

"Well..." Zuko started as he stepped into the hallway. "Judging by what you said last night..."

Katara turned a deep red. "Look! I know I'm not the best at holding my sake down, but-"

"I know that. If you remember, this has happened before..."

Katara turned even a deeper shade a red.

"But you still say those things. Which obviously means you _think _those things."

"It was just one cup full! I couldn't have said that much!"

"You've had more than one cup full before."

"...It was that bad?"

"Oh believe me. You **do not **want me repeating some of the things you said." Zuko shook his head sadly, "Aang's poor young mind must be scarred. Though I am surprised that Toph knew what most of those things were.."

Katara stood with her hands on her hips. "Oh fine. So what if I do want to kiss you?"

Zuko stepped closer. "Maybe I want the same."

Katara's eyes widened in surprise. "But-"

His lips crashed on hers.

Almost instantly, it was like both of their bodies knew what to do. Katara's arms wound themselves around Zuko's neck and Zuko's arms around Katara's waist. They walked back until Katara's back came into contact with a wall. They broke apart, gasping for air.

"Dear Agni.." Katara whispered, trying to catch her breath.

"Better than what you thought it was going to be?" Zuko said.

Katara grinned. "Oh most definitely."


	7. Zutara Week 2009: Cactus Juice

Well it's definitely been a while since I've posted things. I've been working on a few projects, mostly some co-writing with one of my friends. We teamed up for Zutara Week and I'm going to be posting my entries. If you want to read the others, go to http: // emerald - pheonix . livejournal . com/ (with the spaces removed) or just go to the link on my profile.

Enjoy!

* * *

"My brother gave you a bottle of cactus juice for your birthday?" Katara asked Zuko as she examined the bottle.

"Cactus juice? Isn't that the stuff Sokka drank when we were trapped in that desert?" Toph questioned, propping her feet up on the table in front of her.

"Yea. All he had was one sip and he goes and thinks Toph's on fire!"

Zuko took the bottle from Katara and looked at the see-through liquid. "He thought Toph was on fire..?"

"I wouldn't even open that bottle!" Katara said, as she wagged a finger at Zuko. "La only knows what would happen if you drank some of that!"

"Oh loosen up Sugar Queen! Sparky's Fire Lord, he can do whatever he wants!"

Zuko passed the bottle off to his uncle. "Here Uncle. You might have a better use for this than I can. Especially if June decides to visit."

"But this was a gift to you, nephew!"

"With what Katara just said, I highly doubt I'll be going anywhere near that bottle."

*~*~*~*

Later that week, Iroh found himself pouring a small amount of the cactus juice into Zuko's tea. Praying to Agni Zuko wouldn't notice, he picked up the tray of teacups and teapot and walked into Zuko's bedroom.

*~*~*~*

Zuko flopped into a chair in his bedroom while rubbing his temples.

"I am so glad this week is over, Uncle. All these conflicts with trade between us and the Earth Kingdom are completely crazy."

"Soon it'll all be over, nephew, and you'll be stuck with just normal paperwork." Iroh said, chuckling while handing a cup to Zuko.

"This tastes different, Uncle. Where did you get this tea?"

"Oh, Aang sent it from the Nothern Air Temple."

"Well, you should ask him to send more. Its quite good.."

Iroh noticed the way Zuko's eyes quickly dilated. _Time to set the plan in action.. _He thought to himself with a smile.

"Of course. I'll go write to him now."

A big grin spread across his face. "Alrighty. Bye bye Uncle!"

Iroh left Zuko's room in a happy mood, and set off to find Katara.

*~*~*~*

"Zuko?" Katara called out, as she slowly opened the Fire Lord's door. She had knocked several times with no answer. Hesitantly, she stepped inside.

"Zuko? Your uncle said that you weren't feeling well, so I came to-"

"Hi Katara!" Zuko called out, uncharacteristically happy sounding.

Katara turned and saw Zuko in his bathroom attempting to put his hair into a ponytail.

"Um..Zuko..are you feeling okay?"

"Just fine, thank you for asking!" Zuko said, shooting a huge smile at her.

"...Are you sure..?"

"Oh yes! I just can't figure out how to get my hair into a ponytail though..."

"Oh well uh...your hair is too short. Its not as long as it was when you had it in a ponytail."

Zuko's hands dropped from his head as he stared into the mirror.

"You are so right, Katara! I just need to grow out my hair! That's why I love you so much; you always make sense!"

"You what me?"

"I love you, silly!"

"Okay, Zuko, you are definitely out of it...You didn't drink that cactus juice my brother sent you did you?"

"No but I really don't see what that has to do with me saying I lov-"

"Don't say it! You obviously are not thinking straight!"

"Oh but I am!" Zuko said beaming at her, "I am completely and utterly in love with you!"

"There is no way you are not under the influence of cactus juice right now."

"All I had to drink was that tea Uncle gave me." Zuko said, pointing to the cup on a table. Katara picked up the tea cup.

"He wouldn't spike the tea...would he?" Katara said to herself, as she set the cup back on the table.

Suddenly Katara was pulled into a big sloppy kiss.

"Zuko!" Katara exclaimed as she pushed Zuko away.

"What, the love of my life?"

"Uh...drink more of this tea."


	8. Zutara Week 2009: Fireflies

Zutara Week 2009: Fireflies

"What are those floating lights?"

"Fireflies."

"Fireflies? Why does everything in the Fire Nation have to have the name Fire in them?"

"Everything doesn't have Fire in them!"

"Fireflies, Fire Flakes, Fire Festival, Fire Lillies, Fire Lord. Face it Zuko, your nation isn't that original."

"Well I bet the Water Tribes aren't much better!"

"Oh yea? Name one thing."

"Um.."

"See you can't name one thing!"

"Well I've never truely visited the Water Tribes! I haven't been living in the Water Tribes like you have been living in the Fire Nation!"

"Now that's just a silly excuse."

"..."

"So what excatly are fireflies?"

"They're little bugs that glow."

"Then shouldn't they be called glowflies?"

"Are we really going back to that?"

"You're right. That doesn't sound right."

"An Agni Kai."

"Huh?"

"An Agni Kai. That doesn't have Fire in it."

"Didn't you tell Aang that Agni is like translated into 'Spirit of Fire' and Kai into 'fight'?"

"Yes.."

"Spirit of Fire. That has Fire in it."


	9. Zutara Week 2009: Rhythm

Rhythm - Zutara Week 2009

Inspired by I Saw Her Standing There by the Beatles

* * *

Zuko sighed as he sat at his table, gripping a cup of water. As much as he enjoyed being Fire Lord, it was these types of parties that made him hate his job. And to make matters worse, all of the nobles were here, with their daughters. Each time he got up to mingle with his guests, yet another daughter was shoved at him.

"Why hello nephew! Enjoying the party?" Iroh said happily, as he slid into a seat next to Zuko.

"Oh yes Uncle. This party is just great. Nothing compares to having girls shoved at you to dance each time you get up." Zuko said, looking out at the floor of people.

Iroh chuckled. "You should cheer up. I received a letter today saying that your friends would be arriving today."

"Everybody? Not just Aang?"

"That's what the letter said. It'll be nice to have everybody here, don't you think nephew?"

"It'll be nice to get a break from all this constant work. When did it say they would be arriving?"

Suddenly the doors across the hall opened and a group of three smiling formally dressed teens and one frowning one walked into the doorway.

"About now." Iroh said, while laughing. Zuko stood up and fought his way through the crowd of people to get to his friends. Just as he made it through the last few people, he heard Sokka complain of being starving, and saw him making a bee line for the buffet of food on the side of room with Toph and Aang in tow. Leaving Katara standing there in the doorway.

As Zuko walked over to her, he noticed all the ways she had grown in the two years he had not seen her. She was taller now, her hair longer, and seemed to fill out the dress she was wearing perfectly.

"Lady Katara, glad you could come." Zuko said, with a grin as he bowed his head to her.

"Fire Lord Zuko, I'm glad I could make it." Katara said, with an equally big grin while bowing. "It certainly has been a while, Zuko."

"Two years, Katara. I see the others have abandonded you in order to fill their stomachs."

Katara laughed. "I would rather be abandonded than have to listen to a second more of their whinnings of how we didn't pack more food for the flight."

Zuko smiled in agreement. "Sounds just like them. So are you hungry? Do you want to go join the others?"

"Oh no. I managed to get some food out of their hands on the flight. I think I'd just like to move around a little, get a little excersize from beign on Appa for so long. Maybe walk around a little, maybe dance."

"Well, if you're looking for a dance partner, I'm here for you. Better you than the daughters that keep getting flung at me."

"Flung at you huh? You're quite the ladies man then."

"Not even close. More like the most eligble bachelor."

Katara laughed. "Well I'm going to go say hi to your uncle. I'll see you later Zuko."

Zuko watched her cross the floor and sit down by his uncle. He turned to go greet the others in the Avatar's group, but a shy looking girl stood in front of him.

"C-c-care t-t-o d-d-ance, F-Fire Lord Z-Zuko?" She stammered out.

Zuko sighed. "Very well." He replied, offering his hand out. Zuko danced with the girl, as she told him about her father. It was no surpise to him that he was a nobleman. Once the song was over, he quickly tried to make it over to the food table, but was blocked yet again by another girl. He sighed and danced with her too.

By his third dance, Zuko was exhausted. He had heard enough about these girls' fathers. Looking up from the girl as he danced, he found his eyes met Katara's. She was watching him from his uncle's table, with a smirk on his face. His eyes narrowed, as the dance finally finished. He fought his way over to her, carelessly tossing out "no" to whomever asked him to dance.

"Enjoying yourself?" She said, as he finally reached the table.

"Does it look like it?"

"Not at all."

He smirked.

"Aang's told me you're quite the dancer. Care to show all those girls how its done?"

She grinned. "Oh why not?"

He offered his hand out to her, and she stood and took it. He lead her out onto the floor, ignoring all of the curious glaces they got from the girls.

Dancing with her, Zuko realized, didn't seem quite as tedious as dancing with the other girls. For him, the dance ended far too soon.

For the rest of the night, Zuko found himself trying to dance with her again.


	10. Zutara Week 2009: Lick

"So you and Aang...are no longer together?"

Katara nodded. "I felt the relationship, was lacking something. There was no passion, no attraction, no flame. I think we were together too long. I was his first girlfriend. His only girlfriend for two years. I couldn't take it anymore."

Katara set her cup of tea down on the table in front of her. "He probably still feels something for me, but I couldn't try to make myself love him anymore. I just see him as a friend..I think I always have in a way."

Zuko stared at her. "The sex was that bad?"

"Oh it was horrible. He was raised by monks for Tui's sake!"

Zuko hid his smirk behind his cup of tea.

"Its not funny. It was just so annoying how he kept asking if I liked what he was doing. And he had this weird facination with licking my neck. And for some reason, he refused to make out with me! Its like he's never heard of tonuge-kissing!"

"Poor poor Katara. Never been tounge-kissed. Too bad you ran off with Aang. I actually have heard of tonuge-kissing. Ask Mai the next time you see her."

"Oh so high and mighty about your kissing skills. I don't believe you."

"Oh really now? What do I have to do? Show you?"

Katara smirked. Zuko stood up, walked around the small table, knelt in front of her and kissed that smirk right off her face. Katara's arms wound themselves around Zuko's neck, and Zuko's arms around her waist, pulling her into his lap.

"Convinced yet?" Zuko said, still cocky, as he kissed down her neck.

"Not...yet..." Katara said, attempting to catch her breath. Her hands find their way to the sides of his face, pulling him back to her. Still locked in an embrace, Zuko leaned Katara down onto the pillowed floor. Zuko moved his lips down to her throat, allowing him to focus on untying her robe as she let out throaty moans. Suddenly, Zuko grinned and as he pushed Katara's robes off her shoulders, his tongue found its way to caressing her throat.

"Zuko!" Katara gasped, "Obviously, you are Aang's master for more than Firebending."


End file.
